Systems and methods are disclosed for determining an optimal path and/or route to a destination for a vehicle. More specifically, in some embodiments, systems and methods are described for determining an optimal charging path and/or route to a destination for an electric vehicle (“EV”) and a reservation generation system for use in connection with the same.
When operating a vehicle, it is often desirable to optimize the total travel time and/or cost associated with arriving at a desired destination. Vehicles, however, may have a limited range before an energy source used to power the vehicle is depleted. Once the energy source is depleted, a refueling and/or recharging operation may be needed for the vehicle to continue operation. Accounting for inherent limitations in vehicle energy sources may allow for better optimization of vehicle travel times and/or costs.
In a hybrid-electric vehicle (“HEV”), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (“PHEV”), a fuel cell electric vehicle (“FCEV”), and/or a purely electric vehicle (“EV”), a battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). Vehicle battery systems may have limited charge capacities, lengthy recharging times, and/or be limited for use in connection with relatively sparse charging infrastructures. A variety of other types of vehicles (e.g., natural gas vehicles, conventional internal combustion engine vehicles, fuel cell vehicles, etc.) may have similar limitations and require periodic refueling. Accordingly, it is desirable to strategically plan a trip to a desired destination that takes into account vehicle charging and/or fueling requirements.
Embodiments of the systems and methods disclosed herein facilitate intelligent route planning to a desired destination by a vehicle. In certain embodiments, systems and methods are provided that allow for determination of a path and/or route (e.g., an optimal route) to a desired destination that accounts for vehicle charging and/or refueling requirements. In certain embodiments, a variety of routing parameters may be utilized in determining a path and/or a route to a desired destination. For example, vehicle charge and/or fuel capacities, charging and/or refueling times, charging and/or refueling infrastructure compatibility and availability, energy source pricing, geographic and environmental factors (e.g., traffic conditions, elevation changes, average historical travel times along routes, etc.), consumer ratings, and/or any other relevant parameter or parameters may be utilized in connection with determining an optimal route of a vehicle to a desired destination.
In some embodiments, a variety of possible routes to a desired destination based on available routing parameters may be presented to a user of a vehicle. A user may select a route from the identified routes and be provided with directed driving instructions associated with the selected route to the destination (e.g., via turn-by-turn directions or the like). In further embodiments, an optimal route may be automatically selected and/or recommended to a user based on a calculated cost associated with the route. In certain embodiments, the calculated cost may account for a variety of factors including, without limitation, travel time along the route, predicted energy usage along the route, pricing at recharging and/or refueling stations along the route, and/or any other relevant routing parameter associated with the route. Automatically selecting and/or presenting a user with a recommended optimal route may allow for a shorter, more efficient, and/or less expensive journey to a desired destination in an associated vehicle.
Further embodiments disclosed herein may implement targeted information delivery services (e.g., targeted advertising, targeted promotions, etc.) in connection with intelligent route planning. For example, interests and/or other personal information associated with a user may be utilized to identify one or more points of interest (“POI”) proximate to an identified route that the user may have an interest in visiting during the journey to his or her destination. The identified POIs, associated targeted advertisements, offers, and/or other information may be presented to a user in connection with one or more identified routes. Using such information, a user may select a route having nearby POIs that they may wish to visit on their way to a desired destination. In further embodiments, identified POIs may be utilized in connection with calculating costs associated with a particular route for use in selecting and/or recommending an optimal route.